Song Bird
by Lightan117
Summary: Deep within the dark, a child learns nothing but from the voices of the underground of Gotham and from a special friend. When her father gives her up as payment, he thinks he can get away free and clear but he's wrong. But in the dark a sweet song bird sings her lovely tune for all to hear, enchanting those around her to do anything she wishes. Can Bane resist her lovely tune?
1. Prologue

Hello everyone and welcome to my very first Batman fic ever!

I am so in love with Bane I had to write something for him. So, I noticed that there wasn't a lot of John Daggett's daughter fics so I decided to give it a go. Also, I am unaware of the League of Shadows has a symbol so I'm going to make one up. This story will take place in the movie-verse and not related to the comics at all.

So, with those things said I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my OC. Everything else belongs to their respected people.**

~oOo~

_Welcome to my world that's painted in sadness  
There's no light of sun  
There you can't hear any sound at all_

I was born in the dark.

I was born during a powerful storm that knocked the power out of the hospital I was born in. Just as I came from my mother's womb the lights went out and the only thing I could see when my eyes opened was the dark shadows of people moving around the room. The first noise I heard was my father crying over my mother's dead body. The birth was too much for her and she died giving me life.

I don't even know what she looked like…

As soon as I was born, my father hired a nanny to watch over me and to take care of me. She wasn't the best nanny but she did take care of me more than my father ever did. By the time I was able to walk I considered my nanny to be my mother and my father just a random man who visited the apartment often. I stayed and played in my room like a good little girl; never asking for anything for I had everything a girl could want. I always knew my father hated me for taking my mother's life but it was not my fault. The only way to get rid of the pain in his heart, he inflicted it on to the only person around. Me.

_Please take me away, I desperately promise  
To be a good girl, to be worthy of your love  
I don't need the paint books, the doll, and the dresses_

Even though I was born in the dark I feared it. It created shadow hands on the windows of my room and through my father's stories I became afraid of the dark. He would grin at my fear and continue to torment me with it. His pain went away with each move he made against me until one day, something snapped inside his head. It took a week but he managed to construct a concrete box in the basement of the apartment that he owned. Inside there was a bed, a bathroom, and a single window that lead to the outside world along with a grate that lead to the underworld of Gotham. He took me by the arm and dragged me inside, throwing me to the ground.

I was to stay in this hell…

My father left after explaining to me that this room would be my home now. I was to learn my mistake and know the pain he felt. He still managed to treat me like a person though, _allowing _me to have a tutor along with simple things that I ask his assistant for. His assistant liked me well enough to treat me with pity in my small hell of my own as the days passed into months, into years. By the time I turned ten my room looked as well as it could underground. Every night I would sit up late and watch the moon rise over the city, casting its beautiful glow on the floor of my room. During the day, however, when the sun is harshly shining down, making the room hotter than the sun, I seek the strange comfort of the darkness under my bed where the sunlight can't reach me.

The darkness shielded me when I feared it.

At night I would watch the moon and listen to the underground of the city through my grate; my only connection to the outside world besides the computer that sits on my desk next to my bed. Those are the only things still tying me to the outside world that bring me comfort in this cell I live in. As the days slowly went by I learned that the darkness of my room was my friend; protecting me and shielding me. I learned to love the dark.

Then I met a friend who I thought couldn't be real so I just assumed him to be figments of my imagination. There was no way he could get in except through the door but that door has always been locked. My father and his assistant were the only ones with keys, the window could not be opened, and the grate bolted with thick strong bolts. He couldn't have possibly been able to enter, much less find me here, unless he was a shadow.

_Who are you, stranger with a red rose in your hand  
I liked you from the first sight, I want to be your friend, let's play_

_I've never asked for this place that's called my home,  
But hope, you will be staying with me until the end_

"Fear not small one, I am a friend." He knelt in front of me as I huddled in the corner of my room; afraid of the strange man in my room.

"Who are you?" I asked in a small voice.

"Someone who sees your true talents and has heard you are a special child." He said and gently patted my head as a father would to comfort his child. "I would very much like to get to know you; to be your friend."

There was something about the strange man that made me trust him. He seemed familiar in my dark home and he said that the shadows made us family. He seemed like an older brother I didn't have and I missed him dearly when he left as morning came. He taught me to blend into the shadows, to use it to hide myself. Even in this small room we play games such as hide and go seek, tag, these board games that requires you to do a lot of thinking.

_Please, don't be scared of me I'm a good girl  
I just want to be with you to forget my sorrow  
I'm tired of being the puppet of this world_

Then I realized that I was given a gift I take pride in.

I can sing…

Every day at times 10 in the morning, 4 in the afternoon, and at 11 at night I would sit by the grate in my room to sing to the people outside the grate. I always believed that the people could hear me; hear my pain and maybe my knight in shining armor would come rescue me like in all those books I've read.

My knight never came.

_Is he your true knight in the shining armor?  
Who'll sacrifice himself just for your sake with no fear but then  
Why he resembles the one, who created  
This gallery and picture, which gave me a birth?_

My friend never told me his name so I call him Bas. He laughed at the name I gave him but didn't seem to mind. When I asked him about where he's from he replied that he came from a place where they are sent out into the world to rid it of the corrupt humans. When I asked if he was going to kill my dad he laughed out loud and ruffled my hair. He said that even though my father is that of human corruption it is not yet his time. Bas stayed most nights until daybreak, reading me a book right before he left. As I lay in my bed, easing my eyes closed as Bas finished reading a book, he would lean over to lightly kiss my forehead.

"Sleep well young one." He whispered and disappeared into the night. Bas is my only friend and he is the only one I consider to family. I never wanted him to leave me alone but things changed when whispers of a dark figure, fighting the people of the underground, forced him away from my cell.

"Why must you leave?" I asked as he paced in my room. I'm twenty years old and I still am living in the basement where my father placed me in. My black hair now reached my ass and my body transformed from a small cubby body to one with full curves thanks to Bas's 'games'. Thanks to his games I learned how to move within the shadows, to defend myself against others, and learned my special gift can do a lot more than please hearts. Let's just say that my tutor has been more polite to me when I sing for him.

"My master has called me back for a reckoning to be had. I have told him of you and he has made me a promise not to harm you for he finds you valuable. But there is this fear that I cannot shake." He said and knelt in front of me with his hands on my knees. "I have taught you the things you will need to defend yourself should…" he shook his head to rid himself of any bad thoughts that entered his mind.

"Nothing will happy my dear friend." I took his face in my hands and made him look at me. "When your mission is done I know you will come for me. I have nothing to fear for I have none anymore. All I can do is wait now." I leaned forward and kissed his forehead. His bright blue eyes shone with fatherly love I never had. The day before he left he did something for me that would show other of his family that I am one of their own. I am marked by the shadows and no harm shall come to me should they find me. I can only pray to whatever god or gods watching me now, that they will protect my dear friend.

_My tears are falling, why it's so painful?  
I did nothing wrong, so why do you hate me so much?  
This burning canvas became you're cruel answer  
And now flames unsparingly kiss me goodnight._

Gotham had dark days were my room was filled with screams. At first they whispered about the dark figure, taming the streets, but then they started to scream of mad men running through Gotham, trying to kill this…Batman. On my computer I've read countless articles about him, what he's message is to Gotham, and most importantly who _is _Batman? Bas hasn't returned since he left and I haven't heard of him from the shadows. In the time she worried, her father made a rare appearance to her cell…

"I love what you've done with the place." He said as he stood in her room, looking about it with distaste. I looked at him from where I sat; drawing in one of my sketch books that Bas gave me. He looked like a complete stranger to me and I didn't care for him.

I hated him…

"What are you doing here?" I asked, placing my pad down to face him. He gave me a glare before he stalked over and backhanded me hard across the face. I lightly touched the stinging sensation of my lip to find it bleeding.

"It seems your time down here has rid you of your manners." He said walking around my room; looking at the drawing on the wall with taped up pictures. Childish drawings of my life spent here. "Your teacher has told me that you refuse to be taught with the lights on. Why is that?" He asked but I remained silent. "ANSWER ME!"

"It hurts my eyes. You left me in the dark for so long my eyes have gotten used to the dark." I answered him and got to my feet slowly.

"Oh, well that makes sense." He smiled and turned on the lights using a remote that he brought with him. I screamed in pain as the light made my eyes burn. It felt like someone was pouring hot water on me; my eyes made my head hurt as if someone was splitting it in half.

"Turn it off! Please! Turn it off!" I screamed as I tried to crawl towards the darkness under my bed but someone's foot stopped me from moving. Even after all of Bas's training I was still afraid of something…

My father.

"Never forget who put you here and why you are here to begin with." He removed his foot and went back towards the door where his assistant was waiting for him. My father laughed as he went but stopped at the door, dropping the remote on the ground. "Turn them off yourself." He said and left with this assistant following behind him before giving me a pity look. I closed my eyes tightly and started to crawl to the remote, only opening my eyes to take a quick look to see if I was going in the right direction. Once I had the remote in my hand I quickly turned off the lights; enjoying the cool darkness of my room.

I belonged in this hell; this prison….all because my father said so.

_Welcome to her world that's lying in ashes...  
There's a sea of fire, there is no way to run at all...  
She only wanted to be with her father...  
But little __Elvira__ is melting in her abyss alone..._

~oOo~

Si, there you guys have it. This is just the beginning so judging on how people respond to it I might continue it. Please review and let me know what you think! This is my very first try at this so be nice!


	2. Late Rain

Hello everyone and welcome back! I am so glad people reviewed this story to let me know that my first chapter wasn't a piece of crap. I want to thank those who reviewed….

ShadeKitteh301

Atiketook

MidnightFedora

seababe1977

And a really big thank to those who favorite and are following this story. Hopefully, in this chapter, I don't make Bane seem a little OC but at the same I want Bane to be human at the same time with his own morals. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter!

~oOo~

**(No one's POV)**

There was something about the underground of Gotham that forced Bane to the edge. The underground felt like the Pit, only wetter and the sounds of the waterways were heard among the voices of this men, setting up their stations where they will live and work until this mission is complete. In Bane's room, right next to his bed is a grate that connected everywhere, bringing the outside air into the dark depths but it also brought an un-expecting addition to it. Everywhere Bane went the homeless, the unwanted, the poor, and the oppressed whispered about him and his men but they whispered in praise about something that peaked his interest since that grate delivered his first curiosity. Now, it drove him with finding the answer to the question rattling in his head.

Who is the voice…the woman of the tunnels?

After one week of listening to the sweet voice lulling him into a peaceful sleep he has no had in years, he sought out his answers with those who praise the voice, living deep within the underground. One man told him that a woman once lived in the tunnels, just like them, but only with a broken heart for a man she would not be with. She died a painful death, only to remain within the tunnels for all to hear her sad songs….

No, no that wasn't the answer.

Bane asked and each person he talked to said a different tale each time. It has become to get annoying in finding the answer but Bane noticed the same word that appeared in their stories.

The voice brought them hope…it brought them light to their dark world….

Each day, at the same times, they listened with intent as the voice sung songs of happiness, sadness, anger, and every emotion. By now Bane knew the times and was started by the array of songs the voice ranged from including the different languages the voice knew.

"She's trapped." Bane stopped where he was walking to look down at a blind old woman at his feet. By his guess, she has been down here for years. No one dared talk to him for they feared him but not this woman. She wasn't afraid at all. Bane took off his jacket and wrapped it around the poor woman's frail body.

"Who is trapped?" He asked, kneeling closer to her so she did not have to strain her voice.

"The woman singing. For sixteen years I have heard her sing. At first, it was childish songs that only a child would know, to fill these tunnels. As the years went those songs developed more into pain and sadness than songs of joy." The old woman reached out with her blind hand for the masked man and Bane took her small one in his. "Please, find her. Free her. She's so sad…my old heart cannot take much more of her sadness. I may not know the girl but I feel like I have as if she is one of my own children." Bane patted her hand and let it go. "I know you can hear it in her voice. She's the reason why tears fall when we don't know we're crying! We're crying for her." Bane froze where he stood. Just the other day he noticed something wet fall from his eye just as a dull ache appeared in his chest. Even his men looked like they were in tears.

"I make no promises." He answered the woman then turned to leave.

"Your coat." The woman spoke up.

"I have no use for it." He said and left, satisfied with a true answer for once.

"Bane!" Bane turned his head slowly to see his second in command walked briskly towards him.

"Barsad." Bane answered in acknowledgment.

"Mr. Daggett wishes to speak to you. He said he wants to talk about the payment. Something about give you extra in return for….assure success to the plan." Barsad spoke and Bane gave a sigh.

"Gather two other men. Let us see what Mr. Daggett wants." Bane said and started to walk back towards his room to prepare for the meeting.

~oOo~

**(Elvira's POV)**

I've never been interrupted before and I certainly have never been asked to come upstairs where my father lives. I was just about to sit down next to my grate to sing, it's 4 in the afternoon, when my father's assistant unlocked the door to my room. He came in all neat, tidy, and clean in his expensive suit to say that my father would like to see my upstairs. I looked at my grate then back at him to follow his orders.

"Don't you have anything nice to wear?" He asked and I almost growled at him. No, I didn't have anything 'nice' because I am never allowed to have anything nice. The only clothes I have are old rags of oversized t-shirts, ripped jeans, a dirty pre-owned dress I never wear and that's it. No shoes, no socks, nothing that would seem like a luxury. My father's assistant went over to my pile of clothes and pulled out the tan dress with lace edges on the sleeves and hem. "Wear this." He threw it to me and walked out of the room. I glared at the door and changed into the old smelling dress. When I was done I walked out the door. "Follow me." He said and I followed him down the hallway.

To say that I've never left my room is a lie. When Bas was still around he would unlock m door to allow me to explore more of what my father had left for me to rot in. The long hallway was the same as all ways, concrete with nothing but lights on the ceiling. Bas and I would have races up and down these hallways late at night, testing me for endurance and speed. I managed to win a few when I was younger.

When we came to the moving box I started to panic. This is as far as I've gone and everything above me is all new unexplored area I wished to see for such a long time. Mr. Stryer swiped a plastic card in front of a metal box and it opened the moving box with a ding. He got in but I didn't. "Come on." He said and I slowly entered the moving box but I jumped inside when the doors started to close. The ride was silent as we went up and this feeling grew stronger and stronger in my stomach I thought I was going to be sick. "What's the matter? Don't like elevators?" He asked with a smirk and I knew he was mocking me.

The moving metal box's doors opened with a ding and I ran out, breathing heavy. Mr. Stryer moved with grace as he briskly walked down the hall, up a few stairs, then opened two double doors where a group of people were waiting for us. One of them I recognized as my father but the others were complete strangers to me. Three men were dressed as soldiers while the largest man in the room wore a mask over his face. The way he stood gave off this energy of power and control over everyone and thing in the room.

Yet I wasn't afraid…not of him…

"Ah, here it is gentlemen, you're payment." My father said it not she when he spoke to the men with a smile. My blood began to boil but Bas's words echoed in my ear. "_Do not allow anyone to get the best of you. Control your emotion and never let your enemies have the satisfactory of knowing what affects you._" I took a deep breath but said nothing. My eyes glanced over at the clock in the room.

I'm late…

"This is not what you agreed on." The man in the mas spoke and his voice came out wrong due to it. I felt sorry that whatever must have happened to him so that he must wear such a thing must have been painful.

"I have already agreed to pay you but I was thinking of giving you something that you can _use_ in case the job become to strenuous. Give her to your men, I'm sure they could probably use her." My father said and in his voice was laced with hatred. He wanted me to be in pain, to rid himself of the one thing that remained of his dead wife. The daughter that took her ways from him. The man in the mask was quiet and I wished I knew what he was thinking. I kept my head down and refused to when the sounds of heavy footsteps made its way towards me.

"Look at me." He said and I did what I was told to do. As I looked into his eyes I saw pain. I saw pain of the body and soul. He is haunted by things and there is so much on his shoulders that if you look closely you can see it. But no one dares to because of the power coming from him. But I am not afraid to look. "What is your name?" He asked and I was surprised he asked for it instead of demanding it.

"Elvira." I answered and took another glance at the clock. I'm late… The man followed where I was looking and then returned his eyes on me. He said nothing but I wondered if he heard me. Someone like him would not walk out in the open.

"So are you going to take her or no? I have no use for her and she's nothing more than wasted space on my part. I've wondered why I've kept her around this long." My father muttered the last part but not softly enough so as not to be heard. I sucked in my breath and the masked me continued to look me over.

"You would throw away your own child as payment? What has she done to deserve such a fate?" He turned around and face my father whose face had gone to stone.

"Being born." He answered and the hatred of my father then grew. The masked man must've seen because the corners of his eyes crinkled meaning that he was smiling underneath the mask.

"I see." He turned back to me. "Have you anything to say?" He asked and I shook my head.

"It seems my fate is in your hands, not mine." I answered and seemed surprised by my answer. The masked man sighed then turned once more towards my father.

"I will accept your offer." He said and my heart sunk. I am now property of this man and his men. What hell was I born in? "I will escort you back to your room so that you man pack." He turned towards the man who looked almost like Bas but with lighter hair color. "Wait in the lobby. We shall return soon." The masked man said and I retraced my steps towards the moving box. Mr. Stryer was waiting by the door with a large empty duffle bag in his hands.

"Take care of him sweetheart! Make sure he's a happy man!" I could hear the laughter in my father's voice and it made me sick to my stomach.

I mustn't show fear….I mustn't show fear….

"Are you afraid of me little one?" The man asked as we rode down to the bottom.

"No sir, I am not. I fear nothing." I answered and walked back towards my room. When I looked back at the masked man standing in my door way I could tell by the way he looked around my room as I packed my few things into the bag.

"Surprised by the way I live?" I asked as I collected my drawing pad and broken pencils.

"I expected more from a rich man's daughter. He should have lavished you in beautiful things, protecting you from men who evil thoughts, wanting you to marry a knight in shining armor." The man spoke as he looked upon a drawing, a childish one at that, of me and Bas holding hands.

"What are you then? A man with evil intentions or a knight in shining armor?" I asked, placing my clothes in the bag. I looked over the grate and knew that all those listening would hate me. I would be leaving them and they would hate me.

"I am not a men with such intentions but I am neither a knight in armor." He spoke, turning towards me as the sound of the zipper closing my bag.

"What are you then?" I asked. He was quiet for a moment before he moved his arm out so that I may go first through the door.

"Someone to clean the world of the corrupt humans like your father." He answered and I almost stopped in my tracks if it wasn't for the fact that he was walking behind me, his eyes heating up the back of my head with his stare.

"Are you going to kill my father?" I asked but the man was silent. He remained silent until we reached the first floor where his men were waiting with a limo outside.

"In time." He answered and he gestured his men to move. The man he spoke to earlier took my bag and we left my home, the only place I remember calling hell. I've never left this building since I was a little girl and the world was so big I thought it would swallow me whole. When I walked outside I felt something wet begin to fall on my head. I held out my hands and noticed it was coming from the sky. "What's wrong?" The masked man and the one holding my bag turned to face me as his other men got in the car.

"I don't remember what this is called." I said and they gave me an odd look.

"It's rain." The man holding my bag said. I smiled and tiled my head towards the sky.

"I've never felt rain before and if I ever did I do not know what it feels like." I said to them.

"What does it feel like?" The masked man asked and I continue to smile up at the sky I haven't seen except through my window.

"It feels like freedom…."

~oOo~

So, there you have it! Another chapter down! Please review and tell me what you think!


	3. Underground Haven Once More

Hello everyone and welcome back for another exciting chapter! A big thank you to those who reviewed…

**seababe1977**

**atiketook**

**MidnightFedora**

**Kihlala Sisters**

**Theheartstourniquet**

**RomanticideToxicity**

**Novasupernova**

**swallowyoursoul**

**Nina1008**

**Guest**

**GypsyWitchBaby**

And a really big thank you to those who favorite, are following, and are following me! You guys are awesome!

So, in this chapter, Elvira gets to see what or who Bane is. We also see that Elvira isn't as stupid as her father believes or Bane for that matter. Just wait until he sees the tat on her neck. Any-hooties, I hope you guys enjoy this new chapter!

P.S – I want to thank Ryle Culler for suggesting LibreOffice to me. THANK YOU SO MUCH!

~oOo~

The drive to a back ally was suspicious enough for me to guess that whatever they're going to do with me wasn't good. When we came to a stop, the masked man's men were the first ones out before he followed, leaving me to exit the car last. When my bare feet touched the cold ground I shivered, slightly enjoying the feeling as I walked towards men where they were removing a manhole cover. One by one the men dropped into total darkness and I wasn't afraid. The masked man looked at me like he expected myself to run, to say something but I simply smiled and jumped.

His men caught me as I came down, then placed me on the ground that was slimy and gross as can be. I welcomed the slightly dark tunnel as the masked man dropped down and we started to walk down the tunnel. A few times I slipped and hissed whenever I stepped on something but the one carrying my bag made sure I stayed up right. It wasn't long before we reached a large area where people were working and living at the same time. The people, mostly men of all ages worked on wires and weapons that were everywhere.

Then someone turned on a very bright light…

"Ah!" I cried and dropped to the floor, covering my eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" The masked man asked and I could hear that his voice was closer than if he was standing up.

"My father…he left me in the dark for so long…the light…it hurts my eyes." I whimpered out and I felt weak for admitting to my pain.

"You have to get used to it. You can't hide in the dark forever." He said and I covered my eyes to look at him. He was knelling down in front of me with this look on his face like he knows the pain of not seeing the light for a long while.

"How? I've always been in the dark. My father torments me with the light, but once I got used to the light, he torments me with the dark. How can I get used to it if I am only going to fear the dark?" I asked him and the masked man sighed before forcing me to my feet. He guided me by my arm as I started to adjust to the light. Whenever I stumbled he was there to drag me along. Lights blinded me everywhere and I had no where to run. Everything around is strange with their noises and their talking. Everything...seemed scary and yet oddly familiar.

Like from when I lived above ground in my fathers home...

The man lead me to a room that sat above where the water went into the outflows. There was one bed shoved against the far wall with technology all around it. A desk sat near it with a lamp and paper scattered all around. The man made me stand in the middle of the room while the lights turned off. I brought my hands from my face to look around the room and was amazed by the number of pictures that were taped to the wall. Maps, charts, and everything else in-between. The man rummaged through his desk as my stomach growled. The man the Masked man spoke to before gave me a look that I simply ignored as I sat on the ground, resting against one of the pillars. "When was the last time you ate?" The Masked man asked me.

"Yesterday morning." I answered him and all movement stopped. The Masked man didn't say anything but continued to look for whatever interested him at his desk. The other man didn't say anything except look at me with this strange look on his face. It was a mix of pity and confusion.

"Eat this." My head snapped to where the Masked Man was standing in front of me, holding out some type of food bar wrapped in a dull wrapper. I took it gently and nodded as a thank you before ripping it open and devouring it with this hunger that make my stomach ache. "Does your father refrain from giving you meals often?"

"Yes he does. The longest was three days but he gave me water to I wouldn't die. When food was brought to me room I asked why had he done it and his servant replied, "because he thinks it's fun." He wants me to feel pain so he gives me the pain of hunger, the pain of thirst, and the pain of sleep. When I was little he used to come into my room and beat me when something when wrong with his job. When my friend came and taught me to defend myself, the beatings stopped...and so did the food." I said to the man, finishing off the food bar. The other man, the silent one, walked over and pulled out another one, giving it to me as well.

"I know what it's like to feel that pain of hunger." He said and I took the food bar. The three of us remained quiet, the sound of the man's mask was the only sound made until I spoke up.

"What...what time is it?" I asked and the masked man didn't bother to look at me but replied with a short answer.

"Five fifty-nine." I sighed and the silence returned. I was beyond late but I still had another chance at eleven but this man...there's something about him. I'm scared to even think about what he has planned for me.

I wish Bas was here to take me away. He promised to come back...

~oOo~

(**No one's PoV**)

"What shall we do with her?" Barsad asked Bane who glanced over at the now sleeping woman.

"I have yet to decide her fate. There is something she is hiding from us and I plan to figure it out." Bane said, continuing to look over the plans for the up coming stock market heist. There was a silence between them but Bane noticed that there was something unspoken between them. "Speak."

"There has been...talk among the unwanted. They said the Lady of the Tunnels has vanished yet they cling to her returning when eleven comes around. They are uneasy for something like this has never happened. Not since they heard her sing." Barsad said and something, an idea, came into Bane's mind but he quickly dismissed it. It is nothing more than a questionable idea that is naive. There is nothing to be proven.

"Keep an eye on them. If they start to riot over someone's singing make an example of a few." Bane answered, never looking up from his work.

"And the girl? Shall I put her somewhere?" Barsad asked and this time, Bane did turn his head to look at the girl. She remained where she sat hours before, curled up in the old dress she wore, fast asleep. When Bane first laid his eyes on her he saw a frail small creature that seems odd for the home she lived in. It wasn't until he went into her room did he see what she truly was.

A survivor.

The pictures on the wall described her life in simple ways. This child was born in the dark and taunted by the very light she once dwell in. The pictures showed the torment she faces from her father, the happiness her friend brought her and the struggles she faces in her own hell her father created. She was like him, only she fought for her sanity unlike how he fought for survival. Her long black hair framed her face and her skin pale, untouched by the sun in so long.

She's beautiful...not that he would admit out loud.

"Leave her where she is." Bane said and return to his work. "You are dismissed Barsad. Get some sleep." Bane said and Barsad nodded, taking his leave. When Bane knew Barsad was well enough away he got up from his seat and approached the sleeping woman. Another idea, a stupid one this time, make him shake his head before picking her up gently. He crossed the room and laid her down on the bed, covering her up due to the chill of being underground but he found that she was unaffected by the cold. He subconsciously brushed away any of the fallen hair that fell in front of her face. She skin, soft to the touch, make him want to feel more.

Bane growled and quickly returned to his work. "Foolish." He said to himself but took another quick glance at the girl. Bane wanted to know the girl, hear the story untold from her pink lips, and listen with intent on the pain her father inflicted on her that made her sensitive to light. There was something else this girl wasn't telling him and this feeling in his heart made him want to slam his fist on the table.

Weakness.

That's what he felt. A weakness for this girl just like him.

~oOo~

Another short chapter but that's what these things will mostly be until we get more into the movie. I'm trying to kick this writers block and it's killing me. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
